In My Head
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: In my head, that's the way it is. In my head, you have eyes for only me. In my head, my fantasy comes true. RobStar, RobinPOV
1. Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I DO own my awesome computer which allows me to write about them.**

**This little one shot was inspired by 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo. I had actually written the second paragraph about a month and a half ago, and looked at it today and said, "Hey, this would be an excellent RobStar fic." Enjoy!**

**DarkMoon1301**

In My Head

I hate dances of any kind, I really do. Unless my arms are around you of course, but I could never tell you that. It would destroy everything I've worked so hard for. Like this. We're only here because the city wanted to throw a thank you ball for us. But the fact that we've kept them safe for so long... I've worked hard to make sure that's been the case.

I watch you accept a dance from yet another man. It burns my insides to think that his arms are around you, that he gets to look into your eyes, that he gets to smell your intoxicating scent. I watch as he twirls your around, as a smile lights up your graceful features as you feel the rush of the air around you. I wish it were me that was giving you that joyous expression. I wish it were me that had their arms around your waist. In my head, that's the way it is. In my head, you have eyes for only me. In my head, my fantasy comes true.

But it's only in my head. I can't tell you how I feel; I can't tell you how much I love you. We have a job to do, a city to keep safe, and we would only serve as distractions for each other.

I turn away from you and your dance partner and walk out the door. I've spent more than enough time in the public eye for tonight, I need to get back to catching the criminals. Because that's what really matters, not this stupid ball. But while I can escape the flashes of cameras and the suits and dresses, I can never escape you. You're always in my head.

**So? I can't decide if I want to make another chapter, it being this in Starfire's prospective. Yes? No? Let me know! **


	2. Starfire

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans, but I still own my computer. **

**Well here is Starfire's perspective, as promised. This one was more difficult to write; the way Starfire thinks is very different from Robin. I hope you enjoy this. I may add one more chapter, but I haven't decided yet. We will see!**

**DarkMoon1301**

In My Head: Part 2

Every time I go to a ball like this, I think of the time the Kitten made you go to the prom with her. It makes me angry inside. It is one of the very few things that does. There was only one happy part of the night. I got to dance with you. It was one of my many dreams to be able to experience your arms around me. I had heard it was a very beautiful thing on Earth; the dancing with the one you love. It was just as glorious as I had imagined. I long to do it again. I am watching you from across the ballroom. You do not look happy, but this is not surprising. I know how much you do not like dances. A man is walking towards me. I turn my attention to him as he holds out his hand and asks for a dance. I do not want to dance with him, only you, but I am a Teen Titan, therefore it is my duty to do what is right. So I accept. As the man leads me to the dance floor, I look at you. Your eyes are narrowed; you are unhappy. Is it because I am dancing with this man?

The man puts his arms around me, and I put mine around him. I imagine it is you I am dancing with. In my head, you are whirling me around on the dance floor instead of him. I smile at the thought. In my head, I can put my head on your shoulder like in the movies I have seen. In my head you never want to let me go. In my head you whisper that you love me in my ear.

But it is only a fantasy. I know it will never come true. You are too intent on saving the city. You won't let yourself feel anything. I know you care for me; I can see it in the way you move around me. It is just like in all the movies about love. But you would never tell me.

I glance at you again, only to see you turn angrily and go out the door. My smile falls from my face, and my dance ends. My dance partner thanks me and I respond accordingly. I look at where I saw you last standing. In my head, you are still standing there and you are smiling at me. You have probably gone to hunt down the bad guys again. That is all you ever worry about. And you are all I ever worry about, because I love you so. I know I shouldn't, and I should try not to think about you, but I can't. You are always in my head, and I can't escape you.


	3. Once More

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but cute lil rainboots.**

**I'm not going to lie, I completely forgot about this story. Sorry! I was busy moving into college, and then it started, and oh dear it's been crazy! But here's the last installment of 'In My Head'. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DarkMoon1301**

**PS- If any of you out there have any questions about college life and such, you can PM me and I'll answer. Come to my college, it's the best!**

In My Head: Part 3

Starfire followed Robin out the door. He was already descending the spiral staircase. She ran to the rail and leaned over it.

"Robin!" He stopped short at a flat ledge and looked up. His eyes softened at the sight of her, but it was barely noticeable.

"What is it Star?"

"Why are you leaving? You have not done the dancing with anyone. Is that not the point of one of these social functions?" While she was speaking, Starfire had been going down the stairs to Robin.

_'She looks stunning,' _Robin thought as she came towards him. She stopped right in front of him. She cocked her head, waiting for an answer.

"I don't dance Star, you know that." He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"You did once, Robin. Do you not remember?" He froze. He remembered very well; it was one of his favorite nights. He got to hold her and dance with her and smell her intoxicating scent. All of that in one occurrence was extremely rare. He turned around.

"Star, we can't."

"Why not?" Her face was sad, and it pained him to see it so, especially since he knew he was causing it.

"You know why. We have to protect the city- that's our duty. We can't get distracted by other things." Starfire walked up to him, and put her hand softly on his face. He unconsciously leaned into it.

"Just once more Robin. Can we not do it just once more?" He didn't move for a minute.

He reached up to take her hand off his face. Starfire's face fell, until she saw what he was doing. He took her hand off his face so he could hold it in the air, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

They danced. The music from the ball was faint, but just loud enough for them to hear it and dance to it. While they were dancing, each felt as though they were where they needed to be at that moment. They both knew that this could only happen once. After this, they were back to being heroes, to saving the city.

As the music came to a stop, so did they. It was quiet for a moment. Robin moved his hand from her waist to her hold her neck, and leaned in. They shared a bittersweet kiss, knowing that this may be the only time they ever got to have it. They pulled away after a moment and looked into each others eyes.

"Thank you Robin." Starfire said.

Robin stepped back with a smirk on his face. He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it gently. "It was my pleasure, milady." He straightened and turned. He walked down the rest of the stairs and walked out the door, leaving Starfire smiling behind him. A tear ran down her cheek as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Robin stopped outside and let the cool air surround him. He breathed a sigh.

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you Starfire."


End file.
